When tabular AgX emulsion grains are used in a photographic material, as compared with nontabular AgX grains, the ratio of incident light passing through a sensitive layer without stopping is reduced, trapping effect of light is increased, and image quality (covering power, sharpness, graininess), rate of development and spectral sensitization characteristics are improved. In particular, these effects are extremely marked with tabular grains having {100} main planes. These {100} tabular grains are disclosed in JP-A-51-88017 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), JP-B-64-8323 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication"), JP-A-5-281640, JP-A-5-313273, JP-A-6-59360, JP-A-6-324446, JP-A-8-339044, EP-A-0534395, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,632, 5,314,798 and 5,264,337. The present invention is to provide more excellent {100} tabular grain emulsion compared to conventional {100} tabular grains. Conventional {100} tabular grains have crystal defects which makes it possible to preferentially grow in the edge direction, therefore, grains grow to tabular grains. However, shape characteristics and photographic characteristics of grains to be formed largely differ by the defect forming methods. Shape characteristics and photographic characteristics of grains to be formed also largely differ by growing methods of grains. Therefore, the improvements of the methods of forming defects and the growing methods have attracted public attention. EP-A-0534395 discloses a method of forming tabular grains in the presence of an adsorbent which accelerates the formation of {100} faces, but grains having satisfactory shape and photographic properties cannot be obtained according to this method.